The Lonely Island
by Mrs.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: For the first time in 4 years Romeo is going to present to everyone on the Anniversary of the return of the Tenroujima team. So why is Wendy crying. WendyXXRomeo GajeelXXLevy MirajaneXXLaxus NastuXXLucy


I came up with this late one night and I just had to upload it. I think its awesome, but if you don't that's okay. When your done hit that review button so I know what you think.

* * *

THE LONELY ISLAND By: -Dragneel

"Done." I say to no one, "this is perfect. I don't think I could do it any better. Okay, let's go tell Mira. I really need to stop talking to myself." I chuckle to the empty room. It is almost sunset, so the sky is full of reds and oranges. The clouds are wispy and gray. It makes it look like the sky is filled with fire and smoke. The weather has been colder than usual. It almost feels like the day we found out Tenroujima was gone, the lonely island, as people called it. It's surrounded by nothing but water. There are no other islands for hundreds of miles. There are no coral reefs around its shores, only deep abyssal waters. Fish swim around it like the waters are cursed, they swim around it. It has a single tree on its land, just one. That is how it got its name. I remember that day too clearly.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwahahaha, we all know that Natsu's going to be the next S-class wizard in this guild! The rest of those pansies don't even have a chance! Gwahahaha!" states my father, Macao, who is getting drunk with Wakaba.

"Pfft, no way! I bet Cana comes back with the title! We all know she is the best, I mean have you seen her rack? And she took Lucy with her, with their racks they are sure to win! Gehahaha!" Wakaba shouts back in his drunk stupor.

"There boobs have nothing to do with it! We all know that Nastu-nii will win! So shut up you too." I shout at them. It's just not right to talk about Cana-neesan and Lucy-neesan like that. They have been gone for 3 weeks, almost 4, the longest S-class exam ever. I know Natsu-nii will come back the S-class wizard. I stare out one of the many windows in the guild. The sky was dark red, like the sun was trying to burn the sky. The clouds just helped in the illusion. I could hear the continued talk of who is going to come back the S-class wizard. The pole board we have set up has it at Natsu, Cana, and Gray as the top three candidates. People are still taking bets on who will win. It's hilarious. All the sudden the doors slam open and we are greeted with the Magic council's faces. They all had grave expressions on their face. We all knew that the news was bad; we just didn't know how bad it would really be.

"Who is in charge while Fairy Tail is conducting S-class exams?" the unfamiliar voice rang out through the now silent guild.

"I Am." my father said as he walked towards them to greet them. The guild began to fill with small whispers. He walked over not bothering to set his beer down. The man beckons him forward and whispers into his ear for about a minute. The guild is quiet but not silent, they curiosity has been peaked. I mean why would the whisper it? My father's face went from joy to pure horror and dropped his beer, letting the glass and contents splatter on the floor. The man put his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I truly am." He then walked out the door without looking back. My father began to cry, not caring that everyone could see him. Wakaba was the one who approached him.

"Macao," he touched his shoulder, "what did he say?" he said concerned for his old friend.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's all gone. They are all gone." He said as tears continued to stream down his face no matter how hard he wiped them with his palms.

"What's gone? Who is gone?" Wakaba asked fear plaguing his face.

"Tenroujima and everyone on it." My father continued to sob.

"What do you mean?" Wakaba asked more fear stricken than before.

"Grimore Heart attacked the island. They were there to take Zeref who had been hiding on the island for years. Zeref to protect himself summoned Acnologia, when Grimore Heart was defeated Acnologia thought that we were the ones trying to hurt Zeref and attacked. His roar engulfed the island and by the time the roar was gone there was nothing left of the island, only water. No one escaped. Not one." He cried. Silence filled the guild; glasses fell to the floor, smiles dropped and sobs was heard all throughout the guild. Tears streamed down my face, Natsu-nii, Lucy-neesan, Wendy were all gone. Swallowed by the ocean. The only person close to my age in the guild was lost with them.

The years went by slow, painfully, and damaged. They were hard; most of us didn't know how to move on from what had happened. We lost many members and we were kick out of our guild. It was horrible. Day by day, I became more and more bitter with the ocean. I would stare at the ocean for hours, angry that it took my friends away from me. It hurt to lose them; they were what kept Fairy Tail alive. Slowly and painfully 7 years passed and news came. Blue Pegasus says that Tenroujima is coming back. I didn't believe them; it would be too painful to get my hopes up. To get my hopes up and just have them destroyed again.

Yet, I wanted to believe them. The others went to go see if Tenroujima did indeed come back. I couldn't bring myself to go with them. If I did and it wasn't there or if all that was left was there corpses. I wouldn't be able to survive. Two days after they left, they came home and brought THEM back too. Nastu-nii, Wendy, Lucy-neesan, Master, Mira-neesan, and everyone else. Alive, not aged in the slightest. It was like heaven came to Earthland for a day. I cried like I had they day we found out they were gone, but this time they were tears of joy, not sadness. I smiled for the first time in 7 years.

~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

I push the door open and am greeted by the Famous Mirajane Strauss. It's been 4 years since then. Natsu-nii is 22 and married to Lucy-neesan. Mira got married to Laxus last spring. Gajeel finally proposed to Levy this summer, their wedding in next winter. I finally asked Wendy out when we were 16, which was a year ago. Today is the 4 year anniversary of when the Tenroujima Team came home.

"Hey Mira, is it time for me yet?" I was nervous; my palms were sweating and everything. I had never done anything like this before.

"Yep, you are right on time actually. Gajeel just finished." She giggled, "Let me set up the stage for you." and she walked away. She puts a chair and my guitar on the stage behind the lacrimaphone.

"Hi everyone, as you know today is the 4th year anniversary of when we came home. For the first time, Romeo is going to present to us. So be nice, enjoy." She scolds and gestures me to the stage.

"Um, hey guys, I'm going to sing the song I wrote. I had Wendy's help with the inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy." I nod and Mira dims the lights for me. I close my eyes and start.

_"Oh, misty eye of the ocean below,_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls,_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,_

_Keep watching over Markov's sons."_

After they came home, I still went to the port every day. This time I would thank the ocean for keeping them safe. I would look at the ocean with kindness instead of hatred. I open my eyes to see that I have caught almost everyone's attention. I hug my guitar closer and begin to strum the notes I need.

_"If this is to end in fire,_

_Then we should all burn together,_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night,_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn in the morning light,_

_And if we should die tonight,_

_Then we should all die together,_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time, _

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Prepare as we will, watch the flames burn auburn in the morning light. _

_Desolation comes upon the sky."_

I remember asking Wendy what it was like when she was coming out of one of her nightmares. She told me about how they wouldn't leave master behind to save themselves. How they all held hands in the end, refusing to let their family be broken. I look at Wendy now, her small hand covering her mouth as tears began to prick her eyes. I stare into her eyes as she stares into mine. I break away and scan the room. I have everyone's attention now, even Laxus and Master.

_"Now I see fire, inside the sky,_

_I see fire, burning the tree,_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls,_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze,_

_And I hope that you remember me."_

I remember while they were gone, I hoped that they would never be forgotten. That their memory would live on forever. That they wouldn't just fade away from the minds of the people.

_"Oh, should my people fall in,_

_Surely I will do the same,_

_Confined in ocean walls,_

_We got to close to the flames,_

_Calling out father, oh,_

_Hold fast and we will, watch the flames burn auburn in the morning light,_

_Desolation comes upon the sky."_

I remember days that the hole they left was so unbearable that all you wanted to do was die. You wanted to be where they were. Anything was better than reality. I scan the room again, almost everyone had tears. The room was so quite, they were listening to my every word, my every note. They understood what I was trying to say.

_"Now I see fire, inside the sky,_

_I see fire, burning the tree,_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls,_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze._

_And I hope that you remember me."_

I look back at Wendy; I stare into her chocolate eyes. She stares back into mine. I keep our eyes connected as I continue.

_"And if the night is burning,_

_I will cover my eyes,_

_For if the dark returns then,_

_My brothers will die,_

_And as the sky is falling down,_

_It crashed into this lonely town,_

_And with that shadow upon the ground,_

_I hear my people screaming out."_

Her eyes widen as she realizes what I mean. If Acnologia came again, some of us would die. Even then we will still scream and fight for the fallen and our family until the end. Just like when they held hands. More tears fall from the corner of her eyes. I don't break eye contact, I can't. It was too important not to.

_"Now I see fire, inside the sky,_

_I see fire, burning the tree,_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls,_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze._

_ I see fire (Oh you know I saw a sky burning) (fire)_

_And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin) (fire) _

_I see fire (fire)_

_And I see fire burn auburn in the morning light."_

Mira fades the lights out when I finish. I take my guitar and set it in the back and walk to Wendy. When the lights come up I am already by her side. Silence still overtakes the guild. Wendy throws he arms over my shoulder and cries softly into my neck. She softly whispers in my ear, "Thank you, that was beautiful." Slow clapping begins to fill the room, soon hollers and cheers follow. I feel pride swell up in my chest. I spin Wendy around in a circle and she bubbles with laughter. Finally after all these years, we are a family again. We are whole.

**_We are FAIRY TAIL._**


End file.
